


Yule Ball?

by dobbysocks (candycanemockery)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crabbe and Goyle's matching robes don't lie, Fluff, Multi, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), don't anger the librarian, nervous Krum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanemockery/pseuds/dobbysocks
Summary: Set during Goblet of Fire; each chapter will be a different character asking another to the Yule Ball. Valentine's Day month has got me in the mood for something fluffy and romantic apparently!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Crabbe and Goyle

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this chapter on ffn when I was in high school; I have done a little editing just to smooth some things out but it's still not perfect. I have, however, returned to this story, and am hoping to add to it and do my high school self proud - we'll see how it goes :D

Gregory Goyle took the package that had just arrived from Madam Malkin's from the delivery owl, opened the box, and removed the contents. Two matching, moss-green-coloured pairs of dress robes for the upcoming Yule Ball. He'd placed the order for the matching robes when he'd heard that the Yule Ball would be taking place this year, and was planning to give one pair of dress robes to the person with whom he hoped to go to the ball. Once he asked them to come with him, of course. He still had to do that.

He sat down in the deserted common room and took out a piece of parchment, then dipped the nib of his quill into his inkwell. He then began to write, tearing off parts of the parchment where he messed up. 'Vincent Crabbe'- no, too formal... how about just 'Crabbe'- no, still not right... maybe 'Vince'... yes, that would work- aha! 'Dear Vince.' Yes, that would do. He continued his letter:

_ Dear Vince- _

_ Will you pleez do me the honar of comeing to the Yool Ball wiht me? _

_ -Greg _

Goyle read over the letter again a few times, unsure if he'd made some spelling errors or not. Some of the words didn't look quite right. If only he had a spell-check quill... he got up and walked around the common room, finally spotting a small pile of quills, likely belonging to Blaise Zabini, who had been working on a Potions assignment last night that Goyle had yet to even glance at. He looked through the quills, taking a spell-check one out of the collection, and re-wrote his letter to Crabbe on a new piece of parchment, deciding to sign it with his full name.

_ Dear Vince- _

_ Will you please do me the honour of coming to the Yule Ball with me? _

_ -Gregory Goyle _

Now that looked better. Goyle folded up the small piece of parchment and slipped it into his pocket, then went back to the dress robes he'd left on a chair. He picked up one pair and folded them up neatly, then put them in the box they'd been delivered in, which he had had gift wrapped for this purpose. Then he quietly sneaked back into the dorm room, hiding the box in his trunk and covering it with his own pair of dress robes.

The next morning, he woke up fairly early - Crabbe always slept in, which was quite useful today. Goyle waited until the rest of the Slytherins had gone down to breakfast (telling Malfoy he'd be down shortly), then walked over to where Crabbe was snoring, and (as he often had to do) yelled his name to try and wake him up. It took a couple more tries, but eventually Crabbe woke up. "Wha' is it?" Asked Crabbe groggily. "I've got something for you," Goyle replied, gesturing to the box that he'd taken out of his trunk and was now holding in under his arm. He handed the box over to Crabbe, who took it looking baffled. "Just open the box," said Goyle. Crabbe still looked a bit confused. "It's not Christmas yet..." he said slowly. Goyle just stared at him until he opened it. Once Crabbe had finished tearing the wrappings off and had opened the box, he took out the dress robes. "What're these for?" Asked Crabbe, holding up the green robes. Goyle said nothing, but reached into his pocket and drew out the piece of parchment on which he'd written his letter last night. He handed it to Crabbe, who unfolded it. Goyle watched his face as he read the parchment. He started looking bewildered, then had a look of comprehension as he reread it, and finally a little smile.

Crabbe looked up at Goyle, and said just one word. "Yes." Goyle beamed and threw himself at Crabbe, and the pair hugged for a full minute."I've got a matching pair, by the way," said Goyle when they finally stopped hugging. Crabbe just smiled.


	2. Hermione/Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Krum asks Hermione to the Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could probably be better, but this is for fun, and I guess I'm feeling in the Valentine's Day spirit a bit and am currently living vicariously through the romantic lives of fictional characters... so it goes :D

A world-renowned quidditch player was currently pacing a deserted Hogwarts hall, thoughts racing with every step. Back and forth, back and forth. If he had a point for each step he would have scored the worth of a golden snitch at least 50 times over by now. From the first moment Viktor had risen into the air atop a broomstick, he had known where he belonged - he may not be a bird, but the sky was his domain. It was there that he felt graceful, free. In control. Himself. Down here on the ground, among others, was a different quidditch match altogether. He was awkward, clumsy, and well-aware of his shortcomings. 

The Yule Ball was approaching, and he had caught the furtive glances cast his way, the loud whispers any time he passed a group of girls. They surely believed him to have found a date by now, and were enviously awaiting the ball to discover the ‘lucky one’s’ identity. Far be it from him to quash their belief, make it known that the famous Viktor Krum had yet to even learn the name of the only girl he had any interest in. At this rate I may as well take my broomstick to the ball. But no, he had to uphold tradition, in Karkaroff’s words. Bring a real date. And so here he was, walking up and down an empty corridor at half-past noon, trying to work up the courage to approach the bushy-haired Hogwarts girl who seemed to practically live in the library. 

Ten passes up and down the corridor later, he found his feet taking him in the direction of the library, seemingly uncontrolled by his mind, which was shouting “Where are you going? No, stop - turn back, turn back!” to no avail as his feet soldiered on, dragging the rest of him with them. After what felt like far too short a time, Viktor found himself standing outside of the Hogwarts library, and, with a deep breath, he entered, looking around. As expected, he spotted her at her customary corner table, scroll of parchment unfurled across it with a stack of books off to the side. Her nose was buried in a thick tome, and she held a quill in one hand, furiously scribbling on a separate scrap of parchment. He couldn’t hold back a small smile at the frenzied sight. Best not to disturb her now, he thought, grabbing a book from one of the numerous shelves and before taking a seat a few tables away from her. 

He soon lost track of time (who knew the history of ancient runes was so captivating?), and he panicked upon glancing at the clock. Over an hour had passed. Looking over at where she had been sitting, he saw a distinct lack of parchment, books, and person. Viktor quickly closed the book, stuffing it under his arm as he speed-walked so quickly he nearly tripped over his own feet in his hurry to find her as he reached the corridor. He looked in every direction and, for once, thankfully saw no gaggle of girls lingering around. Determined to accomplish his mission, and knowing he would not build up the courage to attempt this again, when he spotted her, he broke into a sprint. “Excuse me! If you vuld be stopping for a moment, please?” 

She halted and turned around, much to his relief - although she did look somewhat alarmed. 

“Yes?” She said hesitantly. 

Viktor held up a hand as he bent over for a moment to catch his breath. Flying, he could do - running, that needed some work. Well, he was alright long-distance, but god forbid he ever have to outrun an angry bear, he would certainly make an easy meal. Standing upright once more and gathering all the dignity he could muster, he spoke. 

“Sorry to be chasing you, but I haff seen you in the library for many veeks, and I… Vot is your name?”

“Hermione Granger,” she answered, looking confused. 

He paused for a moment, running it over in his mind. “Hermy-no-nee?”

“Hermione.”

“Apologies...Her-me-own-ninny. I am Viktor.”

She looked mildly amused now. “Yes, I saw you at the World Cup - you were brilliant.”

Of course she knew his name. He flushed slightly. “Yes, vell... I vos vundering if you vuld like to attend the ball?”

She stared at him.

“The Yule Ball, I am meaning. Vuld you like to attend the Yule Ball vith me?

She was still staring, looking apprehensive. “Is this a joke?”

“Vot?”

“Is there a group of Durmstrang girls waiting to come and laugh at me?” Hermione said in clarification. 

“Vy vuld there be that?”

“Nevermind,” she said, shaking her head.

Now Viktor was the confused one. “So.. you are vonting not to attend vith me?”

“I - yes. No. I mean, of course I would like to go. To the ball. With you.” She laughed. “Sorry. I was not expecting this,” she finished, waving a hand in flustered motions. 

Before Viktor could respond, a piercing, shrieky voice cut through the corridor. “THIEVERY!” Viktor spun around to see what looked like an overgrown vulture caught in a pair of witches’ robes, one talon pointed at him. And then he remembered the book under his arm. The screeching creature must be the Hogwarts librarian. He ran back to the library (again with the running, this was really not his day) and thrust his arm out immediately. “I am very sorry, I vos not meaning to take this,” he said, hoping to placate her. 

She snatched the book from his hand. “I don’t know what they let you get away with in Durmstrang, but here at Hogwarts, students don’t just walk out with library property without following the proper protocol.” And with that the vulture departed, scowling and muttering something to do with Durmstrang and quidditch players and rule-breaking in her library. 

Hermione watched her leave, and then she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She let out a snort. “Vile woman.”

“Quite,” replied Viktor. 

“Well, I’ll - I’ll see you later, then?” Hermione asked hesitantly. 

“I vill look forvard to further conversation; but best to be avoiding the library for a time myself, I am thinking. I do not think she is fond of me.”

She laughed. “Oh, it’s not you - she’s not fond of anyone, really. Maybe Filch, they would certainly get along… but you don’t know who that is,” she finished, seeing Viktor’s puzzled look. 

“I vuld like very much if you vuld explain ven ve are next meeting.”

“Filch will certainly be an interesting topic of conversation - I had best be going now, I’ve got Transfiguration in a few minutes, but yes, yes of course, I will… explain Filch,” she said with a very un-Hermione-like giggle. 

“Until we meet again, Herm-own-ninny,” Viktor said, reaching for her hand and placing a kiss on it as Hermione blushed scarlet. 

“Un- until we meet again,” she squeaked, before heading off to Transfiguration, certain nothing Professor McGonagall said today was going to make it to her brain. It was far too full after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are very welcome if you feel so inclined!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts, whatever they may be. I'm also open to suggestions as to pairings you would like to see!


End file.
